


Early

by Mugi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugi/pseuds/Mugi
Summary: It's early in the morning.





	

Tsukishima slowly opens his eyes to the hazy early morning sunlight peaking in between the curtains. It’s not too early to get up, but the cool dawn breeze seeping through the window screen prompts him to pull the blankets up tighter around him and slide closer to the boy sleeping beside him. He momentarily considers closing his eyes in favor of more sleep, but with Yamaguchi so close by he’s tempted to stay awake, even if it’s just to look at him. Well, to look and maybe pull him just a little closer. Though just a little closer quickly turns to a tight embrace. Yamaguchi might be cold after all, Tsukishima justifies to himself. 

Feeling Tsukishima’s arms encircling his waist prompts a content smile on Yamaguchi’s lips. His eyelashes flutter as he mumbles sleepily, “It’s cold, Tsukki.”

See, just as he’d thought.

Yamaguchi continues, voice still thick with sleep and eyes on the verge of shutting once again, “Tsukki, what time is it?”

“Early.”

“Mmm. Early enough for…” Yamaguchi cuts himself off, pressing his lips to Tsukishima’s.

The kiss is soft, warm, slow and steady. It is early enough for this, so Tsukishima slips his tongue in between Yamaguchi’s lips, deepening the kiss but maintaining the same languid pace. They continue on like this for a moment, then another, only gradually picking up speed as they each feel their own arousal building. And just as gradually, their hands start to wander, sliding underneath each other’s clothes and easing them off with the mutual recognition that they’ll just have to keep each other warm. Once they’ve successfully rid themselves of their clothes, Tsukishima begins trailing his fingers down Yamaguchi’s chest, across his hips, and continuing on till he reaches his cock. Yamaguchi immediately presses up into the touch, even as he appears close to falling back asleep. 

“Feels good, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi mumbles, moaning quietly as he rolls his hips up into Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima increases the pace of his ministrations and reaches a hand around to gently press a finger against Yamaguchi’s entrance. Yamaguchi’s back arches in response and he tightens his grip on the back of Tsukishima’s t-shirt.

“Mmm. More,” he mumbles, thrusting into Tsukishima’s grip on his cock. Tsukishima obliges, reaching for the bottle of lube kept close at hand and squeezing the contents onto his fingers. He gently presses one inside, keeping his gaze fixed on Yamaguchi’s face. He pushes a single finger in and out for a moment, settling into the same relaxed pace they’d started with. But the needy whimpers emerging from Yamaguchi’s mouth push Tsukishima to increase the pace soon enough, and he slides a second finger in easily. As Yamaguchi adjusts to the wider stretch, he kisses Tsukishima harder and cups Tsukishima’s face in his hands. And after another minute of preparation, Yamaguchi breathes out “More” in a heated, almost commanding whisper against Tsukishima’s mouth. Tsukishima adds a third finger, pushing in in search of Yamaguchi’s prostate. With just a few thrusts of his fingers, Yamaguchi’s grip on the back of his t-shirt tightens and a drawn-out moan escapes from his throat, letting Tsukishima know he’s found it. Yamaguchi almost immediately pushes his hips down on Tsukishima’s fingers, seeking out more of that feeling, more of that pressure, more Tsukishima inside him. And Tsukishima’s content for the moment to watch Yamaguchi fuck himself on his fingers, curling them inside to elicit more of those needy sounds streaming out of Yamaguchi’s throat. He’s content at least until he hears Yamaguchi ask him what he’s waiting for and at that, their slow and steady pace is forgotten until Tsukishima has slicked his cock and positioned himself above Yamaguchi with their hips aligned. Tsukishima slows down again only as he sinks into Yamaguchi’s heat, stopping entirely once his hips are flush against Yamaguchi’s thighs. 

Tsukishima leans down, capturing Yamaguchi’s lips in another warm, slow kiss, threading their fingers together and pushing their hands into the pillow on either side of Yamaguchi’s face. Only when Yamaguchi makes more of those needy sounds against his mouth does Tsukishima begin moving his hips, first circling them slowly to press deep against Yamaguchi’s prostate. Yamaguchi moans a little louder each time the tip of Tsukishima’s cock nudges against it, his eyes remaining half lidded in a mix of sleepiness and lust mirrored back in Tsukishima’s own. Gradually, Tsukishima pulls back to kiss down Yamaguchi’s neck and chest, nipping gently at his collarbone, before sitting up to thrust inside him. He rolls his hips into Yamaguchi’s tight, wet heat with a steadily increasing pace, savoring the feel of Yamaguchi around his cock and the look of Yamaguchi’s blush still spreading underneath his freckles. For how slow they’ve taken it, his orgasm is building fast and Tsukishima takes Yamaguchi’s cock in his fingers once again, his other hand sliding up to grip the back of Yamauchi’s thigh as his thrusts grow harder. They last only a few more seconds, spilling together as they quietly pant each other’s names. They take their time coming down, Tsukishima gently rolling his hips to spend himself completely, running his fingers over Yamaguchi all the while. 

Once they’ve caught their breath, Tsukishima grabs a box of tissues to clean them up well enough to sleep comfortably for another few hours. As Tsukishima lays back down, Yamaguchi pulls him into another unhurried kiss.

“Tsukki, what time is it now?”

“Still early.”

“Mmm,” Yamaguchi responds, smiling like he has an idea of how they could spend the rest of the morning as he laces his fingers through Tsukishima’s. But for the moment, they close their eyes to fall back asleep together.


End file.
